Café Second House
by XocoW
Summary: Modern AU. The popular café "Second House" decides to help in a non-profit event to bring money to some orphans in the city. The Kido Company choose this place because is just the best and lot of people are ready to spend the whole day here. But the things that Jabu and his friends will see are indeed priceless. Who's the chef?And that waitress?And who bring those motorcycles!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **All characters belongs to Masami Kurumada / Toei Animation**

Based in a true story... no, jk. Based in a dream I had + an AU I enjoy a lot. I must say I tried to make a little drabble about Jabu and his friends who doesn't have too much spot, but I finished with more than one chapter. Don't know exactly when I will finish the other ones but hope you enjoy this.

 **Note:** English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if some words doesn't make sense/aren't the correct. But I'm always open to fix them.

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _._

 _._

Every day, the café opened its doors very early and closed almost at ten pm. It was known to be the best café in the whole neighbourhood, to have the most delicious coffee and the perfect carrot cake and some irresistible strawberry shortcake, without even talking about the cheap and warm soup for students and the big soda glasses someone could buy with a gigantic hamburger just showing the ID of the school. It was a perfect place for young people and old ones that decided to have a calm breakfast. The problem was that for a whole day was closed and now that was open again, was full of people who wished for a piece of cake or a delicious soup the other day and couldn't satisfy their desire in that moment. But even so the doors was still close and in the garden in front of the "Second House", name of the café, was all the people around.

The owner of the café, a Brazilian guy called Aldebaran, was holding some weird stove at one side of the garden that belongs still to him. It had a big pan on it, almost all the stove around and he was connecting the gas to it to turn it on and smile. At his side was a known client, a lawyer called Murice but everyone knew him as Mu. He was just helping to his friend.

"Is it working?" he asked seeing the pan and placing his hand close to it.

"Yes, it must be hot in some minutes." Aldebaran smiled. "This will be great…" he saw his clock. "I hope they arrive in time."

"What's that?" someone asked.

"Oh, this? Well, the reason why yesterday was closed." He answered seeing more people arriving. "Sorry if it is too quickly, I just knew yesterday, but an important company wants us to help them to collect money for an orphanage close to here." He explained as Mu moved quickly to receive someone else. "So, today we will be selling homemade crêpes, cappuccinos and chai, and all the money will go there. Every single coin."

A lot of people smiled, they liked the idea and trust on Aldebaran to know it would be like he said. And around all that people were some students of the University that were spending their Saturday with friends and their couples.

"Ah, I know what I want to eat." Smiled one of the five guys that were entering to the café. "If that helps then I will order twice."

"Ban, you always order twice." Nachi said with a smile. "But I get it, I think I will ask some too. What do you think Jabu?"

"Nah, I don't like so much sweet things in the morning."

The five friends decided to sit in one of the tables in the garden. Even if the café wasn't open yet, it was normal to see people taking a sit and waiting patiently. But now was different. Suddenly the lawyer entered with a plastic ball full of new menus, and in the entrance of the garden another known client was holding a kind of big canvas.

"Agora, help me with this." Shaka said as he give it to one of his nephews. "And, hunny, could you please help him?"

Inside a beautiful blue car, a yell could be heard. Jabu and his friends give a step towards to see who was doing that noise. But with that deep voice, they could knew who was. One of the students in the University and a known guitar player of the rock band called "Wings".

"I had tell you, don't call me like that, Shaka." The young man go out with a box. "And I will not help him, I didn't come here to help him."

"C'mon, Ikki." Shaka said a bit serious. "I need to go for my niece before it gets too late."

"You should let her use the bus for once in her life. It is not like she will have any sickness because of it, you know?"

"Are you going to help to Agora or not?"

Ikki just crossed his arms in front of his boyfriend and smiled. But before he could answer as always, someone began to whistle at him. He turned a bit angry, or better say, really angry.

"Having marital problems?" Jabu yelled.

"Shut up, you asshole." Ikki sighed and moved to the entrance to be close to Agora. "Move fast, I still need to go for my friend."

"You should let him use the bus for once, hunny." Shaka smiled as he pulled out the keys of his car from Ikki's pocket. "Thank you. And please, don't forgot in send me Seiya's cell phone. I need to call him to give him the fliers about the event. I promise you, I will be here in less than twenty minutes."

Ikki didn't answer and move fast as he could to be in the top of the bard that was the entrance to the café. Agora throw the canvas to show a big sign. The big words said "ONE CRÊPE FOR THE KIDS!" and it was about the event that was happening that day. Mu smiled being in the outside and realized a lot of people look interested, plus more people for sure would arrive because the fliers.

"Hey, Ikki."

"What the fuck do you need?"

"Oh, damn, someone woke up in a terrible mood." Mu said without being so surprised. "Anyway, I think we will need to ask some help. What do you think, Aldebaran?"

The owner was moving as well at his side and saw the big sign to smile. When Ikki jumped at his side, he just gave him a big hit in the back as Agora come close… to do the same to the young Ikki.

"Ah, it looks great! I knew Shaka would do this job perfectly."

"The best graphic designer in the city." Smiled Agora.

"I wasn't talking about it." Mu said seeing them so happy. "There will be a lot of people and you don't have lot of waitresses here."

Aldebaran was quiet now. In less than ten minutes the café would be open and he had just his wife helping in the counter and a girl called June who was the waitress.

"Damn, I don't think Europa has someone around who can help."

Suddenly Ikki smiled.

"I think Shiryu can help, at least his girlfriend because he has some work today. Just give me ten minutes and… I will bring you two waitresses."

As all of this was happening, everyone trying to help around, Jabu and his friends were listen carefully as Aldebaran's wife, a beautiful woman from the countryside, was taking some ingredients out of the café to place them in a table alongside the special stove for the crepes.

Ichi was asking who could be doing this, even if the answer was quite simple. Everyone around, specially Jabu, knew about the richest family in Japan and one of the most important around the world. The Kido Family was known for not just earn big quantities of money but too use it to help people around. It wasn't the old Kido who decided to do that, but his granddaughter Saori who, after so much time being just a spoiled girl, began to change and help others. But she change her point of view, because was still being a rich diva. Jabu knew her well, because his parents were workers in a Kido company and once in a while he played with her as children.

"Do you think she is doing this?" asked Geki. "Then I bet she will bring the best chefs or something. She always do big things."

"Indeed, the last time she did a big party with Greek thematic in the University." Commented Ban who began to play with the sugar that was in the table. "I guess she woke up yesterday in the morning with the idea and now… this." He moved his hand to point the announcement and how Europa was still moving from one side to another.

"You know what would be funny?" Nachi hit softly to Ban with his elbow. "That herself appears today to do the crêpes. That would be something amazing."

Some of them laughed but stopped when a lot of people began to enter to the café. They wasn't costumers but looked like people who would help around. They leave boxes of ingredients, other group entered to the café and some went out immediately to give the new menus to the costumers. The five guys placed their attention in the menu, were only crêpes. Salty, sweet, exotic flavours, for kids, with wine for adults and even jumbo or tiny ones.

"See, Jabu?" Geki smiled. "You can ask one crêpe with beacon and some eggs."

"Doesn't sound so good." Jabu said with a disgusted face. Wasn't supposed to be the crêpes with a sweet flavour? "But maybe I should… let's help in any way."

Now they didn't mind the other people going inside and out from the café. Even Europa and June were in the entrance just seeing them pass without knowing what to do. Just in a moment when a big guy was in front of their table.

Ban noticed who was and asked what happened. Agora was a bit worried and was holding a green apron in his hand, a tiny one to be for him.

"Ah… Ban." He turned just to smile, but in a second turned to the café again as if he was looking for someone. "Had you seeing my sister? She was very angry with our uncle and run to the café."

"No, I don't…"

"Do you have a sister?" asked Ichi. "I didn't know that."

"Yes. But… ah?"

The guys turned to see how Europa was smiling and making some movements with her hands to let him know someone was inside looking for him. Agora smiled and thanked to the guys and run to the entrance alongside some people.

Again alone, the five of them decided to keep talking about the crêpes but Nachi was still asking to Ban about that sister that Agora was talking about. Ban decided just explain that, Agora had an older sister that lived in India but too had a younger one that came with him to study in the University as well. Their uncle was Shaka, something kind of weird for a lot of people because was only six years of difference between them. Still, Agora was very respectful and always called him uncle.

But suddenly, as he was explaining, they saw a three clients alongside two other students. And indeed they were a bit nervous to say something stupid, after all those three were not just teachers in the University, but three of the most important ones. The first one, Shion, wasn't just the History teacher but the director of the whole University. His friend Dohko was the Chinese and well known to be the one who helped the students in almost everything they needed. Those two were the oldest of the University, and at their side was the French and Old Literature teacher, Camus.

"Ah this is going to be great, we should come back later." Smiled Dohko to Shion. "Hey, guys! How are you?" he waved his hand to Jabu and even to other students that were sit in other table.

As always, he was happy, very different to the other serious ones. But Camus was somehow angry, as he placed his hand in his student and pushed him slightly.

"Hyoga, I hope you didn't spend all night playing your guitar or talking with Ikki."

The young student sighed as he removed Camus' hand of his shoulder. He looked tired, but anyway moved to take his hair in a ponytail.

"I forgot was today, ok? Sorry. Jeez, I know my responsibilities."

"You just told me you forgot was today." Camus sighed. "Anyway. Your mother told me that if you want that motorcycle you need to earn the money. I will pay you if you help in this."

"Just don't say it loudly." Dohko interrupted. "It is a non-profit event, you can't say that."

"C'est vraie." Camus said. "But well, Hyoga, you know that. And I don't want to know you went just to talk with your friends."

Hyoga, almost as was his son, nodded and moved to talk with Europa and June. Meanwhile, a beautiful girl walked alongside Ikki, who didn't wait to run and hug in a very violent way to Hyoga. The young lady laughed because this and came close to Dohko.

"Good morning, mister Shion, mister Camus." She smiled.

"Shunrei, is a pleasure to see you again." Shion said giving his hand. "Are you here to eat too?"

"No." she answered with a proud air around. "Ikki asked me if I could help Aldebaran in the event and of course I will."

"That's my daughter!" Dohko smiled to hug her. "Well, see you later, my girl. I will come back to eat and help some people. Right, Shion?" his friend smiled and they three say goodbye to Shunrei.

He was just twenty five years old when his old brother died leaving a little girl. He didn't care what other people said or thought, for him Shunrei was his daughter.

"Indeed will be big." Geki said to himself, but his friend could heard him. "Even those two will be helping. And you know that seeing Hyoga doing something else but playing in his bad is something really serious."

"Or Shunrei outside the tea house." Continued Ichi.

While they began again their talk, some other things happened in the background. Hyoga was now wearing an apron and a weird hat and was listen to Europa about some ingredients, June was explaining some things to June about being a waitress in that place and even heard some feminine yells inside the kitchen. Indeed they were worried, looked like a woman was really angry. But something else took their attention.

In the entrance of the café, just in front of the garden and in front of Shaka's car, was a beautiful Bentley. A man that everyone knew as Tatsumi moved quickly to open the door of the passenger. Everyone sighed and were surprised to see the young Kido girl going outside. She was wearing some jeans and high heels that went well with her white blouse.

"Well, time to cook." She said to then smile and walk to the entrance of the café where Aldebaran was waiting for her. "Thank you so much, mister. I really appreciate you let us do this."

"No, thank you for choosing my café." He then pointed the stove. "Here is, everything ready for the chefs who will work on this." Aldebaran saw Hyoga being close so he placed his hand in Hyoga's neck in a friendly way to pull him close. "He will help with the crêpes, he says he knows how to cook. His name is Hyoga."

For a second, Saori was more than serious. Indeed they knew each other. Ikki, his best friend, was just a pain in the ass to Saori since their band was so famous around. Once she asked them to be part of a concert, she tried to organize everything but Ikki took control without even ask and organized all. It was a tremendous success but Saori was really angry still. And now this… but that wasn't the worst.

"Well, just one thing, Hyoga." She said still serious. "I'm the chef, you only help."

"You are the chef?" he asked.

"You are the chef, lady?" Aldebaran asked too in the same time.

"Is she really going to be the chef?" Jabu was astonished.

"No way, is she going to be the chef?" Mu and Shaka said in the same time.

"Please don't make me laugh!" Ikki began to laugh and lay on Shaka' shoulder. "Oh, darling, we need to come back to see the terrible fail she will do."

The rock star moved where Hyoga and Saori were and just pat their both backs.

"Please, don't go." Hyoga said a bit surprised.

"I have better things to do with Shaka. But I will come back later." He then turned to see Saori. "Good luck… Paris Hilton."

"Good luck, asshole."

Ikki just got serious and pushed slowly to his friend to move outside. He and Shaka were talking about something but was not easy to hear now. They both and Mu get into the car to move on, as Saori was giving her smile to the people and saw that people who was inside the restaurant.

"I'm glad so many people is here and sorry for the delay. But right now in this moment, the event begins!" she was indeed happy and the people began to clap as she took a purple apron from Tatsumi's hands. "The waitresses will take your order now."

In the moment she said that and moved one side form the door alongside Hyoga, four girls went outside. Europe, who normally was in the counter, now was helping inside the restaurant as a waitress alongside June. Outside everyone recognized Shunrei with a big smile.

Jabu and his friends were seeing around. They still couldn't believe Saori was preparing some ingredients. The richest girl in whole Japan was there, cooking for them. They were totally now ready to order some crêpes. But the other waitress was talking with Agora, he looked a bit worried but suddenly smiled and received a hug and kiss in the cheek. He run inside because looked like he was going to be the cashier that day.

"Oh well, I'm happy I came here with you guys." Jabu said taking a comfortable pose in the chair and seeing the menu. "And I must admit those girls looks cute."

All of them were with a white shirt that had the logo of the café and the logo of Kido's company and a skirt of different colours. Europa's was gold, June's blue, Shunrei's red and…

"Do you know what to order, darling?"

Jabu almost fall from the chair when his eyes caught those beautiful legs in the green skirt. The other guys blushed because recognized the girl. Big blue eyes, her curly hair in a ponytail and always talking and moving in a cute but seductive way. She was smiling and her lips were glowing as well her long eyelashes were giving more beauty to her face.

"C'mon guys! Let's help those little kids!" she smiled placing a V sign with her fingers on her cheek and lifted up a leg. "And please…" suddenly she was serious. "Don't make me waste my time."

"She is Agora' sister." Ban said, the only one who wasn't blushing or being perplex. "I told you guys, this will be a great day."

And indeed, that day will be full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **PART II**

Everyone in the café "Second House" were enjoying the smell of the homemade crêpes and the kind waitresses who were attending. The clients were in love with the crêpes, especially because they would help some people, so some of them who just asked one decided to take a second round. For this reason, Agora was in the counter waiting someone who would pay, but they were busy eating more. He was indeed happy, but too hungry and bored.

Agora was a calm guy, he never liked to be in problems, totally different from his sister. So when he felt a sudden hit in his back he just throw a gasp and didn't know what to do.

"Ah, sorry! Did I scared you?!" Aldebaran smiled a bit nervous. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, I'm fine." Agora smiled and took again his straight pose. "I didn't expect it, that's all."

"Well, sorry again." The owner of the café just crossed his arms seeing the people very satisfied. "I'm very grateful all of you decided to help me. I know was something from the last minute, but that's why I'm so happy with you guys. Tonight I will make you some delicious dinner."

The young man wanted to explain that wasn't necessary. They were just helping because they wanted… and because his uncle wanted to punish Shiva who had being giving problems lately. Agora was the calm guy, but Shiva was the one who loved to spend all night outside home, have problematic friends and sometimes problematics boyfriends. Even if she was changing a bit since two months, the night before she spend all night outside Shaka's house and that was indeed a stressful moment for the uncle, who was making all those designs and looking for his niece.

"Even she has help us a lot." Europa said as she come close to Aldebaran. "My love, someone is asking the combo of the breakfast number five."

"In a moment will be." He again pat Agora in a strong way to then move to the kitchen.

Europa just laughed and leave the order in the counter.

"He is always like that, don't worry."

"Yes, I can see it." Agora smiled. "And even I'm impressed that my sister is helping. She was angry and even yell to uncle Shaka because she didn't want to come and help." He sighed. "I promised him we would go shopping this weekend and I would buy her some shoes…"

A bit mistake. Shiva was the kind of people who wants a pair of shoes and finish with five or six.

"Well, she does." Europa said as she was taking some things from the counter. "She forgets to say good morning, mixes the orders from the clients and sometimes says some comments that aren't so friendly. But…" she smiled to turn to see Agora. "She is flirting a lot so some guys decided to stay a bit longer to see if they can get her number."

In that moment Agora changed his face. He was smiling and always with a gently aura, but now he was a bit angry or serious. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. Decided to say nothing and fake a smile when Europa said she needed to come back to work.

All the problems with Shiva were different, but Agora and Shaka knew that the 90% of them begins because she decides to flirt without control. Two months ago she saw the consequences of it, but still she was doing it right now. Yes, maybe it was helping the café… but Agora, as the old brother and very protective with his sister, didn't like that.

He was thinking in leave the cash register but in that moment some clients arrived to pay. Agora smiled and separate the money from the café and the crêpes but couldn't continue smiling when he heard one of the guys talking about how beautiful and cute was the waitress in green skirt. Just because he didn't have more money in his pockets he couldn't stay longer and ask her the phone number. Both guys went with a big smile but Agora was indeed serious.

Not less than five minutes passed when suddenly his sister arrived with two crêpes and some tea. She was smiling and moved at one side of Agora back to the counter.

"Uncle Shaka told us to eat some breakfast. He said I was looking to weak." He smiled giving one of the plates to Agora. "I asked something with honey and berries for you and your favourite green tea. Or do you prefer mine? My crêpe has banana, strawberries, a lot of strawberries, and vanilla ice cream."

"The ice cream isn't breakfast, Shiva."

"Don't tell to uncle Shaka." She smiled before a piece of the crêpe inside her mouth. "Ah! So delicious!" she said almost yelling. "C'mon, Agora, eat yours!"

Agora decided to taste a bit and really liked the flavour. Anyway, he could see how Shiva was smiling to a guy from behind the counter. Agora sighed and took Shiva's arm.

"Shiva… don't do that." He said a bit worried.

"What? Eat breakfast? I asked to Europa if I could eat a bit and she said yes."

"No, I mean, stop flirting with everyone. I'm worried something can happens to you."

Shiva smiled and laughed a bit. She quickly made a pose and show some muscle on her arm.

"Please, Agora. I'm not like all the girls." She laughed to show a very charismatic smile. "After all, I'm pretty as one, with the delicacy of a flower… but with the strength of a man and enough energy to break the balls of anyone who will try to hurt me."

It was totally true. After all, Shiva was physically a man, even if it was hard to see with the make up, the skirt and the great job she always did to look feminine even with his voice and some manners to move the body.

"Yes, sister, I know that… but still." Agora sighed once more. "What if someone is stronger than you? Even if they doesn't touch you and just tell you something terrible to heard, I don't want you pass for that moment."

"Oh, Agora. But all of that isn't because I'm flirting. One thing is flirt and other is the guys are too stupid to think I'm asking them something else." Shiva smiled to eat some more of his crêpe. "Then, if you think the same as them, you are stupid."

"What? No!" Agora answered a bit surprised. "I'm not thinking the same than them is just…"

"You said I will be in problems because I'm flirting. It is like when uncle Shaka tells me the guys say things to me because I use short skirts. Do you remember that day I was dress as boy?" Agora nodded knowing the whole story. "Even so some guys decided to yell me things because I was still with make up and high heels. It wasn't my fault… was those guys who are too stupid to even have a brain."

"Sorry…" Agora said in the end.

"I know you both worry about me but, even if it will sound something crazy, be more like Ikki. He gives two fucks, those are his own words, if I'm a boy or a girl and knows the fault is over the assholes who yell me things."

Agora and Shaka knew very well that Ikki and Shiva didn't have the best of the relationships. But in one thing she was right, Ikki respect her since always and care of her as another sister or even his niece. Something he learned after some accidents with her.

"Sorry, Shiva." Agora smiled. "Just, promise me you will not flirt with everyone."

"Of course I don't do that…" she smiled and came close to Agora as if she was telling a secret. "I just flirt with the guys who have friends around."

"Why?"

"Why?" she laughed and showed some machiavellian smile. "They try to show them they are Casanovas and spend more time to get my phone number." She winked. "So, I had sell something like… maybe twenty or twenty five crêpes."

"Twenty or twenty five?" Agora asked before drink some of his tea. Indeed that liquid was a rest for his body. "That's a lot."

"Indeed..." Shiva never stopped eating so she just cleaned his mouth and began to drink his own tea. "I'm a good girl, don't you think so?"

Agora smiled and lay to kiss her cheek and forehead.

"Indeed you are, my beloved sister." He then became a bit serious. "Still, what you did last night wasn't good. We were all worried. Even Mu and Ikki."

"We can talk about it later." She said with a smile to almost finish her crepe. "Right now I'll think I'm a good girl who deserves some nice shoes. After all, I think I have two other guys who will ask more than one crepe today."

"Really, who can be so stupid to use so much of their money to impress a girl?"

.

While Shiva was finishing her crepe and tea, the group of five guys were eating some of those delicious deserts. Nachi and Ban were almost finishing their own crepes, Ichi and Geki finished and were just thinking if they should ask for more. Meanwhile Jabu was making some noise with the spoon. He looked a bit impatient.

"Where's our waitress?" He asked for himself. "I want another crepe."

"Another?" asked Geki a bit surprised. "I thought you didn't want to eat a lot..."

"It is Saturday and we have the whole day free." He chuckled. "And we will help a lot of kids with these."

Some seconds after that, Jabu sat down straight and their waitress arrived with a bit smile. She was holding a pad to write the orders and the pen was over her hair because was still holding her tea.

"Do you want anything more, darling?" Shiva asked.

"Would you give us the menu again so we can ask something else to you, pretty girl?"

Shiva laughed a bit to Jabu and give him the menu. The other guys just realized too.

"While you choose something else I will take some other orders. So take your time." But before she could move, Jabu took her hand very gentle. "Yes?"

"If you want, leave your cup here. I can take care of it for you."

The girl smiled and give her cup in his hand to remove her own hand. It was hot, but Jabu couldn't say anything about it, he wanted to show how manly he was.

"Thank you!" Shiva said with a bright smile and run to the other tables.

Jabu smiled and then almost throws the tea in the table. In fact, all the liquid went out to the floor. The other four guys saw Jabu waiting to see his response. But he was in silence seeing the tea.

"We need more tea. It was Shiva's tea!" Jabu said surprised to the guys.

"We?" Nachi laughed. "No, you are the one who wanted to take care of the cup."

"Indeed. I think is your problem now." Ichi laughed too and give a hi-5 to Nachi.

"Why don't you ask to Agora?" Geki pushed him softly. "For sure he knows about his sister's likes. He is in the counter right now."

"Yeah, he can even give you the tea." Ban smiled.

"Ah, c'mon, guys!" Nachi cut the last piece of his crêpe. "Let him have a battle with the consequences of his stupidity!"

While the four guys were fighting, Jabu didn't care and stand up with the big cup that was now empty. He saw Shiva in other tables so moved fast enough to don't let her see the terrible act he did to her so enjoyable tea. Jabu passed with a smile and entered to the counter without let Aldebaran or Europa know and Agora was too busy to tell him something.

"Hey, my good friend."

"Friend?" Agora asked as he was giving some money in change to a woman. "Thank you for your help! I hope see you soon!" he then removed his smile and saw to Jabu. "I barely know you and just because you are one of the friends of Ban."

"And? We can be friends!"

"Just tell me what do you need and go outside of the counter."

"I need to know your sister's favourite tea." Agora didn't need to ask the reason, his face said everything and he kept receiving the money to pay the crêpes and more of some people. "I… I did something stupid. I just… well… it was an accident, but all the tea poured out of the cup."

"By magic?"

"No… I made the cup fall. It was almost full, so…"

"I understand." He smiled once more to one of the costumers. "Thank you for your help! I hope see you soon!" but they had a little girl. "And you too, little princess. Oh, no… you are an awesome astronaut maybe?"

"I'm a robot!"

"Yes, a beautiful awesome and incredible robot who helps another kids." Agora winked. "You are just like a great super hero."

The little girls smiled and blushed to then go jumping. Jabu didn't know why he said all that, but pop out his head out of the counter just to see the little cute girl with a prosthetic leg.

"I saw her dad say something about it." Agora smiled to Jabu. "I like to make all the kids happy, that's why I'm here as the cashier."

"Cool, you are awesome. Now, the tea." Jabu said like if he didn't really care what happened.

Agora sighed and began to think. There wasn't costumers around to pay so for him was easy now to push slowly to Jabu to make him go out of the counter. He obey still with the tea on his hands.

"Well, you see. I don't think you will like my answer." Agora smiled. "When Shiva wakes up as herself she likes pomegranate tea or even green tea with a touch of jasmine or orange. And even likes some hard teas like red tea with ginseng or something my uncle calls "the lotus of Buddha" with a bit of honey or sugar." Jabu was astonished seeing the cup of tea. "And when Shiva wakes up as himself…" Agora said it with a low voice, not because he didn't want that anyone listen, but because for him was something not respectful call Shiva "him" when he was being a girl that day. "She likes plain green tea, or maybe apple tea with a bit of sugar. Even likes cold tea or something called ginko tea with honey. She even likes ashwanda tea."

"Agora! Just one! She needs to have her favourite in this cup of tea."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"No, she loves all of those teas, she doesn't have a favourite."

"She must!"

"Well, even if that's true, that tea wasn't any of those."

"What?"

"It was a mix of green with black tea and honey."

Jabu didn't even say anything to move again inside the counter and take the tea bags.

"Give me hot water."

"Not even a please or thank you?" Agora took the cup anyway.

"Please, hot water." Jabu answered looking for the black tea.

"Ok…" Agora moved to a coffee machine they had to pour hot water and place it in the counter as Jabu placed both tea bags and a bit of honey on it. "There you have." Once more, Jabu didn't say anything as he took the cup of tea and walked away to sit in his chair. "Wait… was it black and green tea? Or was just plain green tea without honey?" Agora smiled. "Well, Jabu will know soon."

The young man with a unicorn shirt moved fast as he could to reach his table and don't let the beautiful waitress see her tea. She was indeed paying attention to the orders of the other costumers and, with a big smiled, took the menus and moved moving her hips to the place Hyoga and Saori were cooking. Shiva was in silence seeing them. The guy was preparing the dough of the crêpes and pouring it over the big pan they had and moved it quickly enough to make a big and perfect circle on it. Hyoga began to put some butter in the other side of the pan and add another as he repeat the first steps. Then, quickly as he could, he turned the crispy dough and place it in front of Saori. The girl didn't wait to add the ingredients of the order and even some cream and honey. With a fast move, she closed the crêpe and place it on a plate, exactly in the moment when Shunrei was passing for it.

"I had tell you that's not how you close a crêpe." Hyoga said a bit angry. "You need to make this…"

Hyoga moved his hand holding two spatulas to close it. He smiled, but Saori sighed.

"I don't have time to do all that, we have costumers." She said keeping with the work.

"But needs to be good enough."

"Needs to be fast and perfect."

"No, better let me do that!"

"You was doing all this in the begging! You said you wanted to make the dough!"

"Woman, let's work together!" he said angry but showing a smile.

"That's what I try to do." She was serious and seeing him with deep eyes.

"You shut up!" Shiva smiled to place a finger in Saori's lips. "And you shut up!" he moved fast enough to place a kiss in Hyoga's lips.

"Shiva!" He didn't like this so moved forward and clean his lips.

The young waitress smiled and took a strawberry to eat it. Of course, before she could do it, Saori remove it from her hands and put it again in the place it should be.

"You both should learn how to work together. Remember you do it because the kids."

"Wow, this bitch is right." Saori smiled. "Well, only if Hyoga tries to do it."

"I don't care anymore. Let's work." He said a bit tired when Shiva came close to put an order in between his lips. "And you should work too!"

Shiva showed her tongue in a childish way and moved before giving a kiss in the cheek to Saori and calling her in a lovely way as "bitch". They were good friends, so for them was ok, but for Hyoga or the other customers who could listen was something weird.

As all that happened, Jabu was making some air to let the tea get a bit cold. He was nervous when the beautiful green skirt moved to face him once more. He smiled and the other guys decided to say anything, the problems were their faces. They were showing some nervous smiles and seeing the cup of tea in a weird way.

"Does something happens?" Shiva asked to then smile. "Well, do you want something else to eat?"

Meanwhile she was receiving more orders, two other men were entering to the café's main garden. One was somehow serious but with a smile in his lips and the other was laughing about some things. The director Shion didn't wait to take one of the menus and give it a sight as he asked to Dohko where to sit. He smiled looking for his daughter.

"Well, wherever she is being the waitress!" he said to then see her coming close. "Oh, darling?"

Thanks to this, and the noise of some cars and the people, Shiva turned thinking was his uncle calling for her. In that moment Dohko's sight crossed with her sight and for a second they saw each other. Shiva smiled and blushed seeing such handsome man and Dohko…

"Dad, I'm glad you come." Shunrei came close. "I'm a bit busy but we have a table here and there."

"There is ok." He answered without doubt seeing Shiva was cleaning that table.

"I thought you said…"

"That one is perfect! I will be there, Shunrei."

"Those aren't my tables, dad." She laughed. "But this one over here is mine so you can sit here."

"No, no, that's not fair. And is too big, maybe someone else with more friends can arrive." Dohko pushed slightly to Shion. "Thank you anyway, darling. Keep with your hard work."

When they reached, Shion wasn't sure why Dohko was smiling so bright and saw around. He couldn't find anything of the favourite things his friend have but, after all, he was so happy always Shion wasn't sure what new thing would take the attention of Dohko.

"So…"

"Welcome to the café 'Second House', I will be your waitress today." Shiva smiled placing another menu in front of Dohko. "We are very glad you decide to come here today. We are selling some crêpes to help an orphanage from…" she began to think. "It is an orphanage from…"

"Kido's company?" Dohko smiled.

"Yes! That one." She blushed a bit seeing that smile. "All the money will be for them. So, I invite you to see the normal menu and the crêpes menu. I will come back to take your order soon."

"Thank you, princess." The one with the charming smiled answered.

Red could be the perfect colour to describe Shiva's cheeks. She giggled a bit and turned to keep taking some other orders. Of course, all the guys who were trying to earn her phone number turned to see Dohko. What did he do to success in make Shiva look even cuter? All of them weren't seeing a teacher or someone they respect a lot, but now was another competitor in this.

"You are stupid." Shion laughed a bit. "That girl is young as Shunrei, maybe if you have luck is just one or two years older."

"And?"

"And? Well, I know those eyes of you. The last time that they happened, you finished in a relationship of almost three years." He crossed his arms and sighed. "But I will not say a word, I will let you enjoy as long as you can. Just remember something…"

"What?" Dohko smiled to see him. "Remember be a gentleman and to ask her go out for a coffee later or some talk?"

"Remember that if you want and remember too… she is Shaka's niece."

Dohko was still with a smile but turned to see to Shion in a very weird way, to the turn and see Shiva taking some orders and giving a quickly glance to him. She looked so cute and innocent blushing like that, Dohko couldn't feel warm but again, his friends was right.

"Well… fuck." Dohko said. "Shaka's niece…"

Even if the teacher and the graphic designer weren't' enemies, the last time they pass time together was in a little party with Shunrei and Shiryu, who invited his closer friends and one of them was Ikki. Everything was perfect and in between jokes, but in a moment with a bit of alcohol, Dohko joked around in Japanese and called Shaka "baka" and that was enough for him. Shaka didn't say anything, but after that he didn't talk too much with Dohko and later Shiryu would tell him that Ikki said Shaka wasn't so happy to be with such 'disrespectful' and 'younger wannabe' teacher as Dohko.

"That wannabe." Jabu sighed seeing Dohko. "Why does he sees like that to Shiva?"

"Hey, are you being jealous?" Nachi laughed a bit. "You shouldn't think you have any chance with such a girl like her."

"Why not? I mean… why do you think I want or need a chance?"

"Because you asked more crêpes?" Geki decided to tease a bit more. "You are so easy to read."

"Here is your orders guys!" Shiva arrived smiling with four plates on her arms. "Hey, darling, take this one for me, please?"

Jabu and Nachi helped without doubt and she then give the other plates to Ichi and Geki.

"Isn't she awesome?" Jabu smiled.

"Yes I know, I am indeed." Shiva smiled to take again her pad. "And, do you know already what are you going to ask, Ban?

He nodded and was almost answering when suddenly something very noisy began to sound. Everyone turned to see some motorcycles that were turning around and parking in one side of the café, exactly were a little alley was there.

The waitress turned serious and, not like all of them, began to pay attention in who was going to enter.

"New customers." Smiled Shunrei taking some menus when four men entered and began to see around and found the big table Dohko didn't like minutes before.

Shunrei moved happily but suddenly Shiva turned her and took the menus.

"I will take this costumers."

"But, they will sit in my table for sure, it is in my side."

"Believe me, darling. You don't need to deal with them… you don't know how to deal with them." She smiled. "Take one of my tables, I will take this one."

The young Chinese girl didn't understood and could see how Shiva moved to face them in the main door. All of them were wearing black, even their hair were black, except for one who has a silver like colour. They all had boots, one had some chains around and other with sunglasses. Some other had leather gloves but all four had a vest with a design of a black Knight.

"Welcome to café 'Second House', I will be your waitress today." Shiva smiled.

"But see who is here now?" the one in the front removed his sunglasses and showed a very dark smile.


End file.
